Forever Friends
"We've received information that avatars are suddenly changing into animals at an alarming rate. Additionally, animal avatars have changed into humans, and ALICE is in a panic. After an investigation, it was discovered that a mysterious hacker was responsible for the transformations. Find the hacker and get everything back to normal as soon as possible!" -Quest info (unofficially translated from JP)http://wikiwiki.jp/crawiki/?%A5%D5%A5%A9%A1%BC%A5%A8%A5%D0%A1%BC%A1%A6%A5%D5%A5%EC%A5%F3%A5%BA is a Seasonal Event Quest introduced in the Japanese version of Crash Fever for the ALICE Panic! campaign. Unusual avatar transformations have begun occurring in ALICE: avatars that are normally human have developed an animal-like appearance, and animal avatars have become human! The avatars responsible for this change have been identified as Kevin & Nikita. Kevin is a notorious hacker and close friend of the kind and petite Nikita. Nikita wanted more animal friends to play with, so Kevin hacked the appearances of other avatars to be more animal-like in order to make her happy. The player, with the help of Gauss or Pareto, must confront Kevin & Nikita and make them revert everyone back to normal. Kevin agrees to change everyone back and Nikita apologizes for forcing Kevin to hack everyone. However, some of the transformed avatars say they don't mind their new forms and decide to become Nikita's friends. Everyone spends time together with Nikita, fulfilling her wish of wanting friends. Kevin & Nikita then leave and Kevin reverts everyone back to normal. Counter Units The primary counters for this quest are the ALICE Panic! forms of Gauss and Pareto. Although not direct not all direct counters, the ALICE Panic! forms of Ra, Alfheimr, King Draig, Prometheus, Watson, and Vishnu will activate unique dialogue when brought. Quest Overview Prologue= |-| Normal= |-| Expert= |-| Wizard= |-| Epilogue= In-Quest Dialogue Note: * This quest contains prologue and epilogue versions, which are story quests (no player action) and contain different dialogue from the standard version of the quest. * Units mentioned in these tables are in their ALICE Panic! forms. Prologue (Units: Kevin & Nikita) Dialogue in bold is said by Nikita. Standard Quest Floor One Forever Friends Floor 1 1.png Forever Friends Floor 1 2.png Forever Friends Floor 1 3.png (Units: Vishnu OR Ra OR Alfheimr rare spawn) Floor Two Forever Friends Floor 2 2.png Forever Friends Floor 2 1.png Forever Friends Floor 2 3.png (Units: Prometheus OR Watson OR King Draig rare spawn) Floor Three (Units: Kevin & Nikita) Dialogue in bold is said by Nikita. Bar 1 Bar 2 Bar 3 Epilogue (Units: Kevin & Nikita) Dialogue in bold is said by Nikita. Post-Quest Blurbs * "How They Met: After Kevin messed up during a hack and got hurt, Nikita happened to be passing by and took care of him." * "Furry Girl: Nikita loves animals, and this whole fiasco came about from her wish for friends." * "A Skilled Hacker: Kevin is an infamous hacker, but hasn’t joined any group. He wanders ALICE, led by nothing but his own desires." * "What Happened Next: Kevin promised to fix the beast transformation problem, but some people liked their new forms and didn’t want to revert back." Trivia * This is the first quest to feature a prologue and epilogue story version. ** Although story quests existed previously, they were kept separate from the playable quests and called by different names. References Category:Seasonal Quests Category:Japan Wizards